The subject matter herein relates generally to battery modules.
Battery modules, such as those for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, typically includes a plurality of cells grouped together to form the battery modules. The battery modules are connected together with a cover assembly to form battery packs. Each of the cells includes positive and negative cell terminals that are electrically connected together via the cover assembly. Different types of battery modules are formed using different types of cells. For example, one type of battery modules are known as pouch type battery modules, another type of battery modules are known as prismatic battery modules, and a third type of battery modules are known as cylindrical battery modules. Prismatic battery modules use prismatic battery cells that are stacked together. The positive and negative cell terminals are connected using bus bars.
Known battery packs typically include electrical components that are configured to monitor operating parameters of the battery cells of the battery modules, such as voltage, pressure, and temperature associated with the cells. For example, some battery packs include temperature monitoring systems that include features that are molded into a cover housing. The molded features house electrical and mechanical components of the temperature monitoring system, such as a temperature sensing device and a coil spring that biases the sensing device towards the battery cell(s). Since the molded features are molded into the cover housing, the temperature monitoring system can only monitor temperatures where the molded features are located. Thus, there are a limited number of available locations to monitor the temperature within the respective battery module. In addition, known temperature monitoring systems are relatively bulky and consume a significant amount of available space within the battery module, providing less room for other electrical systems. Furthermore, some known temperature monitoring systems include round cables that are used to convey electrical signals to and from the temperature sensing device. The round cables risk damage due to pinching, rubbing, and other contact forces within the battery modules.
A need remains for a temperature monitoring system that is selectively positionable at various locations within a battery module. A need remains for a temperature monitoring system that is low profile and reduces the risk of damage to an associated electrical cable.